De mis errores
by LadyKya0
Summary: "La próxima vez borraré tu recuerdo, y ni Arceus bastará para que recuperes a Misty." Ash había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero no permitiría que esta situación se saliera de sus manos, porque ahora la pelirroja era lo más importante para él.


********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

**De mis errores**

.

.

— Así que aquí es dónde estabas — escuchó la voz masculina proveniente de su lado derecho. — Delia esta preocupada — Lo sintió tomar asiento, y lanzándole una mirada de reojo pudo observar como con su mano le hacia una seña al bar tender. — Un Wisky doble, por favor.

El ruido del lugar comenzaba a irritarle los oídos, risas por un lado y voces murmurantes por el otro. ¿Cuantas horas habían pasado ya? Mirando el reloj de manecillas situado detrás del hombre cano que iba y venía con diferentes bebidas; comprendió que la noche debía reinar ya el pueblo entero.

— Pensé que estarías en Kalos otra semana —. Lo escuchó hablar de nuevo. Y su mente comenzó a recordar. Claro, en Kalos; hacía menos de un día el seguía en aquel lejano lugar.

— Sabes... — volvió a decir el hombre a su lado, e interrumpiéndose por un instante comenzó a saborear la bebida que habían recién dejado frente a él — ...Daisy llamo muy molesta hace unas horas. Pobre Tracey, estoy seguro que vivir con una de las hermanas sensacionales ha de ser todo un infierno. Aunque... — hablaba sin importarle que su interlocutor no pareciera escucharlo. — ...aunque tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. ¿No es así Ash?

El hombre de cabello negro solo sonrió ante el comentario final de su compañero. Sin embargo, su vista aún se mantenía clavada en el pequeño vaso frente a él.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? — Respondió por fin con una pregunta.

— Mmmh — Ash le dirigió una primer mirada a su amigo esa noche. — Pues, en Celeste no ibas a estar —. Se burló, y recargándose en el asiento con vaso en mano, tomó de su bebida —, y supongo que un trago no cae mal, de vez en cuando.

Ash regreso la mirada a su propio trago, mientras volvía a pensar en los errores ocurridos en esas 24 horas.

— ¿Sabe Lance que estas aquí? — Escuchó de nuevo.

— A estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta.

— Y, ¿por qué regresaste Ashy-Boy? — De nuevo ese tono burlón que caracterizaba a su amigo. — No me digas que solo porque extrañabas la bebida de este lugar.

— No molestes Gary —. Le reclamo el pelinegro, recargando esta vez su rostro sobre su puño derecho. Fastidiado.

— Si me preguntas...

— No te estoy preguntando — lo interrumpió molesto en la misma posición sin levantar la vista.

— Si me preguntas — repitió el castaño con sorna — yo estaría en Celeste amando a cierta pelirroja de mal carácter — Ash no respondió.

Y el silencio invadió a ambos hombres.

Gary sabia que algo había pasado, todo el mundo lo sabía, los gritos que Daisy dio por el auricular sumada con la imagen de su rostro enfurecido dejaba en evidencia que la menor de las hermanas no encontró una placentera estadía en Kalos y que la misma Daisy no había encontrado otra solución mas que llamar buscando a Ash para obtener algún tipo de explicación; sin éxito.

— Seguro te dejará por ser infiel — comentó Gary rompiendo el silencio, intentando sacarle de alguna manera información a su amigo, aunque fuera inventando algo semejante. Porque vamos, Ash podría ser lo que quisiera, pero jamás un traidor. Todos lo sabían. ¿No?

— ¡Que yo no la engañe! — Gritó sin más encolerizado, esta vez sobresaltando al propio Oak debido al fuerte golpe que dio a la barra con sus palmas. Todos los presentes callaron y voltearon a observar al par de hombres.

— ¿Y ustedes que miran? Métanse en sus asuntos — escucharon decir al Bar tender quién limpiaba uno de los tarros de cerveza con un trapo blanco. Ash regreso su mirada a su vaso y sin más lo terminó de un trago. —Toma, este va por la casa — le dijo el cano hombre quién intercambiaba su vaso vacío por uno recién servido de fresco licor. El maestro pokémon solo asintió.

— Ash... — esta vez el tono del castaño tenia cierto toque de preocupación — ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? — Continuó con seriedad, olvidando sus anteriores burlas. — Solo sabemos que Misty fue a seguirte a Kalos porque quería hacerte compañía en tu presentación. ¿La estabas engañando? — preguntó por fin incrédulo el investigador.

Ash no respondió, solo dio un trago más a su bebida.

— ¡Maldita sea Ash! ¿La engañaste? — Esta vez fue Gary quién gritó y se levanto molesto sujetando con sus manos la camisa del campeón, haciendo que la silla donde había permanecido sentado cayera al suelo, llamando así, de nuevo, la atención de los demás hombres presentes en ese bar.

— No — fue lo único que los labios del pelinegro articularon, pero sin quitar su mirada de la castaña de su compañero, Gary no tardo en soltarlo, levantar su propia silla del suelo y volver a sentarse en ella, observándolo de nueva cuenta con seriedad.

— Habla.

¿Hablar? Se preguntó a si mismo Ketchum mientras se reacomodaba sus ropas y su lugar frente a su propio trago.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que él no tenía la culpa? ¿Que no fue su error? Por favor, si hasta parece excusa barata, pero que más daba si esa era la verdad.

¿Le diría entonces que Lance era el culpable? Claro, solo a él se le ocurre llevarlo de gira pokémon a Kalos un mes antes de su boda con Misty, todo porque sus fans querían verlo antes de 'atarse' para siempre con la famosa pelirroja líder de gimnasio y próxima sucesora de Lorelei.

Para nada, de todas formas lo más seguro es que habría pasado, casado o no.

¿Entonces? ¿Que debió echar a cierta castaña chica en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta de la oficina en el edificio de la Liga? Si, eso habría sido lo más sensato, pero ¡qué rayos iba a saber él que la ojiazul se le iría encima de esa manera! Peor aun, cómo diablos pretendían que supiera que justo en ese preciso momento entraría una sonriente Misty, que no tardo ni dos segundos en salir del lugar convertida en un mega Gyarados después de haber dejado la marca de su mano en su aún hinchada mejilla.

— Déjame adivinar, tu problema se llama Serena — adivino el castaño interrumpiendo los vagos pensamientos del hombre que tenia a lado, quién no había dicho una sola palabra todavía. Lo escuchó suspirar. — Puedo imaginarme diversas escenas — continuo e intentado relajarse tomó un sorbo de su olvidada bebida.

— Me dijo que lucharía por mi hasta el último segundo, que aún me amaba — declaró al fin.

Que aún lo amaba.

No había olvidado esa pequeña historia de amor. Cuando Ash terminó su viaje pokémon por Kalos, regresó a Kanto; no solo con nuevos pokémon o con nuevos amigos, regresó con una amiga especial, candidata número uno a convertirse en la novia del entrenador.

Y así fue, Serena lo había logrado. El chico había decidido emparejarse con la ojiazul.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Ash se vio sofocado más y más por las atenciones por demás empalagosas de la chica, que al final no le permitían concertarse en su entrenamiento para conseguir el titulo de maestro, que ahora ostentaba. Terminó por dejarla, rechazando con paciencia el sin número de intentos que la castaña hizo por reparar su extinta relación. Hasta que decidió, de una vez por todas; regresar sola a Kalos. Pero al parecer uno de los errores de Ketchum fue dejar rastros de esperanza en los sentimientos de la chica.

— E intento detenerme diciendo que estaba cometiendo un error al casarme — continuó — fue por eso que cuando llegué al aeropuerto el último vuelo a Kanto se había ido. Misty junto con el.

— ¿Fue cuándo pediste la transferencia urgente de Charizard? — Preguntó incrédulo Gary ante el drama narrado.

— No — negó haciendo énfasis con el movimiento de su cabeza —, había un vuelo directo a Isla Secunda. Al llegar ahí fue cuando le pedí a Charizard traerme a Paleta.

Gary comprendió, pero entonces una duda más asaltó su cabeza.

— Quieres explicarme entonces ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — Recriminó de nuevo.

— Sabes Gary, la amo demasiado —. Tomó el último sorbo de su trago, mientras el hombre a su lado lo miraba desconcertado. — Pero, a veces creo que le traigo mas dolor que felicidad.

— ¿De qué me estas hablando? — Se río un poco el investigador al escuchar las cursis declaraciones y la idea de que talvez los tragos ya comenzaban a afectarle a su antiguo rival cruzó su mente. — Jamás la había visto más feliz —. Dijo, y el silencio reino entre ellos de nuevo, con las voces de fondo. Cada uno sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Era verdad, el castaño no vio, jamás, tan feliz a Misty.

Había comenzado a tratarla tiempo después de iniciadas sus investigaciones a lado de su abuelo. La veía visitar a Delia y al mismo profesor Oak, haciéndose un espacio entre sus pesadas obligaciones como líder de gimnasio. Él pensaba que lo hacia por el peliverde asistente, Tracey; pero no tardo en enterarse, de boca de su abuelo; que ella venia cada vez solo con la esperanza de encontrarse con Ash. Incrédulo por semejante tontería continuo observándola, fue entonces cuando el entrenador regresó, con Serena a su lado.

— Eres un idiota Ketchum —. Escupió de pronto Gary. — Pero eras un idiota obstinado y con valor, en este momento solo eres un idiota, patético y cobarde — . Y sin decir más, saco de su bolsillo una cartera de piel color café. Tomando un billete del interior, se puso de pie dejándolo sobre la madera barnizada de la barra. El azabache no parecía hacer caso a las acciones de su amigo, ni siquiera reaccionó al insulto que había recibido. — Te lo diré solo una vez. No como amigo, si no como hombre —. Ash entonces levanto la vista. — Después de esta noche, no volveré a dejar ir a Misty. Es tú decisión —. Con seguridad, y tras una breve e imperceptible sonrisa de lado emprendió camino hacia la salida, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de Ketchum.

Ash regresó su mirada sorprendida topándose con el cano hombre frete a él quién tomaba el billete y lo guardaba dentro de una de las bolsas delanteras de su mandil color negro.

— Su amigo se veía decidido — comentó para después alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa para atender al hombre rubio que recién llegaba.

— Decidido — repitió en susurro para si, pensativo.

— _Cuídala_ — escuchó entonces el eco de la voz de Gary dentro de su mente, proveniente de un recuerdo. — _Porque la próxima vez, no me contendré. La próxima vez borrare tu recuerdo, y ni Arceus bastará para que recuperes a Misty._

El actual maestro pokémon entonces abrió los ojos fuertemente, y tras dejar de manera torpe un billete al que ni siquiera presto atención, tomo la chaqueta que había estado reposando todo ese tiempo en el respaldo de su silla y corrió hacia la salida chocando con algunos clientes a los cuales quito de su camino rapidamente sin siquiera ofrecer una disculpa.

Pero claro, cómo podría olvidarlo, como olvidar que Gary no solo había sido su primer rival, la primer persona con quién luchaba para ser mejor ante los pokémon, no; no solo había sido su rival profesional, sino que también, ambos habían disputado el amor de Misty, siendo Oak quién cediera al final. Y esas, esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su rival había dicho antes de darse por vencido.

Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y haberse puesto a dudar cuando lo que tenía que hacer era ir y arreglar las cosas con la ojiverde.

— _Nunca la había visto más feliz_ — volvió a recordar la voz del castaño mientras de la parte trasera de su cinturón tomaba una pequeña esfera que rápidamente creció ocupando la extensión de su mano entera.

Le había prometido a Gary hacerla feliz, aquel día cuando su amigo de infancia admitió su derrota — _Si ella es feliz contigo. Entonces no puedo hacer nada más_ — le había dicho mientras, al igual que esa noche; se ponía de pie y se retiraba con la cabeza en alto.

Se lo había prometido a ella un sin fin de veces en esos cuatro años y medio de relación. Arrepintiéndose del tiempo desperdiciado en el que ignoro el amor de ella. ¡Maldita sea! Se había prometido a si mismo que la haría feliz porque él ahora la amaba con demasía, con toda la fuerza que su alma podía ofrecer, y estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo de manera permanente.

No podía permitirlo, ¡por Arceus que no lo permitiría! Y si Misty aún quería estar a su lado, _entonces_...

— Charizard, sé que estas cansado — se detuvo cuando por fin se había alejado lo suficiente del establecimiento en el que había pasado las ultimas horas —, pero por favor, necesito que me lleves a Celeste —. Entonces, el gran reptil volador apareció ante él envuelto en una brillante luz rojiza que se esfumó en un segundo. El pokémon dirigió una mirada imponente a su entrenador para después con un rugido orgulloso decirle que subiera a su lomo. Ash no tardo un instante más y montándose hábilmente, el tipo volador se perdió en el cielo nocturno de esa noche sin luna.

.

— Hijo, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la mujer a la pantalla, dónde la imagen de su único hijo se proyectaba — ¿Qué te pasó? — Se preocupó más cuando vio una leve hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda del hombre.

— No te preocupes, esto es de ayer — señalándose el lugar que su madre miraba, rió apenado. — Llamé para avisar que estaré en Celeste — sonrió — no te preocupes por mi, ni por Misty, ni por la boda.

— ¿Debí hacerlo? — Se sorprendió la mujer para después angustiarse aún más.

— No — otra sonrisa fue lo que la castaña mujer pudo observar, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la desición que la mirada achocolatada de su hijo transmitía —, bien, debo irme, hablamos después. Adiós.

.

..._Entonces, _no dejaré que corra lejos de mí, de nuevo. Porque de todos sus errores, ese es el que no planeaba cometer.

.

* * *

Hola. Bueno, heme aquí debutando en el fandom con este pequeño Oneshot cursi ideal para San Valentin(?), el cual espero les haya gustado; aunque no sé porqué lo siento medio OoC, si es así, disculpen. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, más que, amo este triangulo amoroso con un Gary genial :3 (?) lo habrán notado. Y pues nada, algún comentario que gusten hacer, ya saben como dejarlo. :)

Espero poder ofecerles alguna historia nueva pronto 3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
